R untuk Rindu
by k3rtia
Summary: Dan akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, hanya satu kalimat yang bisa diucapkannya dari semua yang ingin ia ucapkan.  "Aku merindukanmu, Hijikata-san." First Fic in this fandom/ warning inside/ RnR? 8D


_Dan akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, hanya satu kalimat yang bisa diucapkannya dari semua yang ingin ia ucapkan, "Aku merindukanmu, Hijikata-san."_

.

.

Hakuouki ©Idea Factory

**R untuk Rindu**

**.**

**.**

**© Charl Louisser**

.

**Warning**:  
**Timeline after Hekketsuroku, penceritaan peristiwa yang tidak urut, canon, tidak ada dialog**

.

.

**Tidak suka, tidak perlu baca**

.

**[Aku tak bisa melukiskan perasaanku kepadamu]  
-Charl Louisser**

.

* * *

**didedikasikan untuk Hijikata Toshizo, Shinsengumi no oni-fukucho**

* * *

Awan-awan kelabu menggantung menghiasi langit. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Meski hari ini mungkin sama dengan hari-hari yang lain bagi sebagian orang, tetapi bagi gadis ini tidak. Hakama hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya semakin me_lelakikan_nya. Rambutnya diikat satu ke belakang. Benar-benar persis seperti _rounin_ junior. Sudah lama ia meninggalkan gaya berpakaian ini. 11 Mei 1869. Tiga tahun sejak hari itu.

Penampilan macam ini urung tak urung membuatnya bernostalgia dengan kenangan lamanya. Jika hidup seseorang diibaratkan perahu, maka perahu miliknya yang rapuh, dan dibuat dari kenekatan, hanyut dibawa ombak ke daerah yang dihindari semua orang untuk mengejar ayah yang ternyata bukan ayah kandung.

Sejak awal, tak pernah sekalipun ia bermimpi untuk datang ke sana, apalagi tinggal. Namun realita-nya adalah, dia tinggal di sana. Bahkan cintanya pun tertambat di sana, dan dia bertekad tak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat itu. Sahu kapalnya telah tertambat begitu dalam di tempat ini.

Yukimura Chizuru mengepalkan tangan di depan sebuah tugu kehormatan bagi seorang pahlawan. Mulutnya komat-kamit melantunkan doa. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada nama yang diukir dengan segala duka bagi pengikut Bakufu. Seseorang yang telah mengobarkan semangat para pejuang Bakufu melawan armada Sacho yang jauh lebih kuat.

**Toshizo Hijikata.**

Benar. Nama pria tampan bermata ungu ini selalu terukir di hati Chizuru yang paling dalam. Hijikata adalah sosok yang awalnya tak bisa Chizuru bayangkan untuk didekati. Tapi, siapa sangka, mereka berdua yang bagai langit dan bumi malah bersatu dalam perasaan paling absurd di bumi ini. Cinta.

Chizuru tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Hijikata akan mencintainya, sebagaimana ia. Ketika ia menyadari cinta pria itu, datanglah sekoci yang membawa pria berambut hitam itu pergi. Menuju keabadian. Tempat yang sangat sesuai untuk seseorang yang telah mengorbankan banyak hal macam Hijikata.

Begitu banyak kenangan yang Chizuru dapatkan bersama pria yang tak kuat minum sake ini. Bahkan Chizuru masih ingat benar bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria ini.

"_Jika kau menunjukkan punggungmu padaku, maka aku akan membunuhmu."_

Ancaman yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu begitu mengejutkannya, sehingga ia kolaps di tempat langsung. Tetapi, jika tanpa kebaikan pria itu, tak mungkin ketua kelompok satu Shinsengumi, si jenius Okita Souji membawanya ke markas mereka.

Sejak hari itu, kenangan mereka dirajut. Begitu banyak perbuatan baik Hijikata kepadanya, meski itu tak ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Sampai sekarang, Chizuru masih saja heran. Ia tak memahami jalan pikiran Hijikata.

Ternyata, Hijikata juga hanya manusia biasa. Dia melakukan kesalahan fatal yang menyebabkan Yamazaki Susumu terbunuh. Dibakar rasa emosinya, ia menyerang Chikage Kazama, sang Oni terkuat di barat yang akhirnya juga terbunuh oleh Hijikata meski harga yang harus dibayar mahal.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Chizuru untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Hijikata selain membiarkan pria itu meminum darahnya guna melepaskannya dari kesakitan. Kehausan akan darah yang menjadi sifat dasar _rasetsu_.

Chizuru sama sekali tak paham mengapa Hijikata sangat setia kepada Kondou Isami, Sang Ketua Shinsengumi. Padahal, dimatanya, Hijikata jauh lebih baik daripada Kondou. Semua anggota Shinsengumi, Hajime Saito, Okita Souji, dan lain-lain meneladaninya. Mereka juga sangat setia pada Kondou. Ia bahkan tak segan mengungkapkan pada Amagiri Kyuuju bahwa ia bukan mau melindungi _Shogun_ atau Bakufu, tetapi Kondou-san _nya_ dan Shinsengumi.

Semangat juang Hijikata sangat tinggi. Itu terlihat dari keberaniannya yang langsung menyerbu Kastil Utsunomiya yang diperebutkan dengan pasukan Sacho seorang diri. Meski telah terkena tembakan di awal, ia tak menyerah. Sama sekali tak ada yang bisa menghentikan dirinya yang bak badai tersebut.

Tak mungkin Chizuru bisa melupakan. Saat Hijikata mencium-nya. Wajahnya bisa memerah sendiri saat ia mengingatnya. Ia sangat merindukan hal itu.

Namun, tak ada kisah yang tak punya akhir. Tak ada hidup tanpa kematian. Hijikata harus pergi meninggalkan dunia setelah luka parah akibat pertarungan melawan Chikage Kazama.

"_Selalu ada kesempatan kita untuk terbunuh waktu membunuh orang lain."_

Pernyataan Nagakura Shinpachi sebelum Todou Heisuke meminum _ochimizu _ini ada benarnya juga.

Segera Chizuru kembali ke bumi setelah ia melayang-layang dalam memori Hijikata yang tertanam dalam dirinya.

Diam. Hanya terdengar bunyi titik-titik hujan membasahi bumi.

Hujan turun.

Chizuru tak mengeluarkan air mata. Air matanya telah kering. Kesedihannya melebihi batas yang bisa diartikan oleh air mata. Hujan ini juga tidak cukup untuk melukiskannya.

"Hijikata-san.." Chizuru mengangkat suaranya. Tetapi, selalu. Apa yang ingin ia katakan tercekat di tenggorokannya. Bahkan untuk mengatakan 'aku bahagia' saja ia tidak bisa.

Cintanya hilang dibawa mati oleh pria ini. Laki-laki yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dan akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, hanya satu kalimat yang bisa diucapkannya dari semua yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hijikata-san."

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**a/n :**

Halo fandom hakuoki. Ini fic Hakuoki pertama yang saya buat setelah diinspirasi oleh fic PJ. **Fiksi ini mengenai perasaan Chizuru setelah kematian Hijikata**. Ketik cepet. Ga yakin layak dibilang fic. Sori kalo kaku, habis lama hiatus sih.

Nah, sekarang

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
